This document establishes that the National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS), National Institutes of Health (NIH), will work in full partnership with the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) in support of research and treatment of Sudden Death in the Young (SDY) by establishing a SDY Registry